new_eldritchfandomcom-20200214-history
003
9:29:00 PM Canto: So. When last we left, you guys had accepted a mysterious job from Howard Hughes and the Council of Sicily, an alliance of various supernatural factions ranging from cabals of sorcerers to martial artists to shamans to priests to vampires. the job paid insanely well. The last couple of weeks have largely revolved around getting you guys settled into your new apartments and moving any belongings you have from your old places. 9:29:28 PM Canto: You will need to buy furniture and whatnot, but you got that covered. 9:30:59 PM Canto: Oh, and clothes. 9:34:21 PM Canto: Hughes sends over tailors for all of you so that you can have nice clothes for official functions. 9:41:31 PM Josie: ((Home!)) 9:42:16 PM Canto: So, is there anything you guys want in particular during that period of time? 9:43:07 PM Josie: Josie will buy a *lot* of clothes! And books. And will start surreptitiously start researching every organization and group the others mentioned. And vampires in general. 9:44:41 PM | Edited 9:45:36 PM Hank: Hank would've sent a good chunk of at least one paycheck back home. Other than that, he wouldn't spend too much- just a simple bed and trunk and just the clothes that the tailor suggested. As far as *doing*, just waiting for something to happen. 9:45:27 PM Canto: You have a three bedroom apartment with its own telephone line. 9:45:51 PM Hank: Then he has two empty bedrooms and an empty living room! lol 9:46:17 PM Hank: Oh, a radio and a chair in the living room, but that's it. :) 9:46:52 PM Canto: All your apartments are in the same building. You guys are neighbors, and there's a foyer with a nice sitting area right outside your doors. 9:48:23 PM Canto: You also think you're the only inhabitants of the building, though there are more apartments. 9:50:28 PM Josie: He must be planning on collecting more of us. 9:52:14 PM Canto: It's December 1st, 1936 when you find yourselves in the foyer with Caspar and Howard Hughes. There's tea and coffee, and somehow Hughes has a glass of scotch in his hand, though there is no liquor in sight. 9:53:24 PM Canto: He eyes Josie and Ella. "I see the tailor has come and gone. She does good work." 9:53:27 PM *** Group call *** Josie takes coffee this time. 9:53:42 PM Canto: Woops. 9:53:44 PM Josie: Josie smiles. "I certainly appreciate it. 9:54:24 PM Hank: Hank drinks coffee, black. 9:55:20 PM Josie: And Mr. Stevenson looks marvelous. 9:56:03 PM Canto: Hughes grins at Josie. "Does he? I'll take your word for it. Having trouble noticing. No offense, Hank." 9:56:30 PM Hank: None taken. 9:57:04 PM Josie: Josie blushes, but only a tiny bit. 9:57:10 PM Canto: Hughes: How are the apartments? Everything satisfactory? Miss Burke? 9:58:20 PM Ella Burke: I've actually never had so much space to myself before. 9:58:34 PM Hank: Hank nods. 9:59:06 PM Josie: I haven't either. I feel like I have room for all the books in the world. 9:59:11 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 10:02:32 PM Canto: Hughes: Good, good. 10:03:14 PM Canto: Caspar: The building has the best wards money can buy. YOu don't need to be brining your work home with you. 10:03:48 PM Josie: ... my work is my life. 10:04:24 PM Canto: Caspar: I mean... ghosts. 10:04:31 PM Canto: Caspar: Entities. 10:04:36 PM Canto: Caspar: Stuff like that. 10:04:38 PM Josie: Oh. Yes, those can stay at work. 10:04:43 PM Hank: ....like they might follow us? 10:04:47 PM Josie: ... how do you make a ward? 10:06:09 PM Canto: Caspar: A permanent ward is a complicated construction using various metals and materials with magic bound into them. Think of it like security glass for the supernatural. Not invincible, but you'll be a lot more protected with it than without it. 10:08:17 PM Canto: Caspar: Now, I still have you scheduled for some self-defense classes with Sensei Ping, but he's a bit tied up with some issues in the Himalayas. 10:08:39 PM Josie: Yetis? 10:09:55 PM Canto: Caspar: No, dimensional shamblers. 10:10:10 PM Josie: ... sounds unpleasant. 10:10:38 PM Canto: Caspar: Yeah. There was a bit of an incursion -- it's not uncommon. Reality is a bit thin there. 10:12:13 PM Canto: Caspar: Anyway. I also have a warlock flying in from New England to teach you some stuff. Should be here in the next couple of days. 10:12:57 PM Josie: A warlock? 10:14:14 PM Canto: Caspar: Yeah. Spellcaster. He'll be able to teach you some basic spells and figure out if you have an aptitude for the more complicated stuff. 10:15:00 PM Canto: Caspar: Because of our powers, we are naturally gifted at casting. Though not everyone has the temperment for it. Me, for example. 10:16:57 PM Canto: Caspar: Without our... special natures, it can take years, even decades, to learn even the simplest spells. Or it requires intercession with non-human entities. 10:17:04 PM Ella Burke: Ooh, my mum used to tell me stories about a warlock. Does he have long black hair, big bright eyes, and needly little teeth like the one in the story? 10:17:05 PM Josie: Demons. 10:17:41 PM Canto: Caspar: Demons are fairly readily available for such things, yes, though they're not the only ones to lend power to those who jump through the right hoops. 10:19:00 PM Canto: Caspar: Generally not, no. Warlock is just the current parlance for spellcaster. 10:19:10 PM Josie: And are women witches, then? 10:19:22 PM Hank: Hank smirks a little. 10:19:35 PM Canto: Caspar: Nope. Gender-neutral. 10:21:38 PM Josie: We're all warlocks. 10:21:38 PM Canto: Hughes: Unforunately, I'll need your services before he shows up. I recently purchased an old theater on the outskirts of the city. Very run down, but once I spruce it up, it's going to be great. Unfortunately, it's haunted. 10:22:12 PM Canto: Caspar: You're not a spellcaster. There's no official parlance for our kind. 10:22:29 PM Hank: Sure there is. Freaks. 10:22:41 PM Josie: Scholars. 10:23:08 PM Canto: Caspar eyes Hank. "Sure. We've been called worse." 10:24:25 PM Ella Burke: How haunted? Strange noises upstairs haunted? Small objects moving on their own haunted? Walls melting into horriffic visages haunted? 10:25:31 PM Canto: Hughes grins. "'Phantom plays being put on even though it's been abandoned for two decades' haunted." 10:27:21 PM Ella Burke: Any good ones? 10:27:25 PM Josie: Are the... yes. 10:27:31 PM Canto: Hughes: Folks passing by, folks in the neighborhood have reported hearing applause, loud voices, singing. 10:27:44 PM Hank: Hank puts his cup down and absently rubs his new leg. 10:28:14 PM Ella Burke: I hope it's not macbeth. 10:28:18 PM Canto: Hughes: People peering into the windows report figures moving around inside there and ghost lights. 10:28:38 PM Hank: Sure it's not just people who got nowhere else to go? 10:29:52 PM Canto: Hughes: The place is empty every time I've been by there. But that's why I'm sending you. Find out if it's haunted. If it is, find out why it's haunted. 10:30:41 PM Canto: Caspar: We're not expecting exorcisms. Just an investigation. 10:31:15 PM Josie: Don't mention Macbeth at the theater. 10:31:25 PM Canto: Caspar: Probably a good idea. 10:31:29 PM Josie: It's bad luck. 10:31:30 PM Hank: ...there a reason for that? 10:31:39 PM Josie: ... theater people think so, anyway. 10:31:45 PM Josie: It's "The Scottish Play." 10:31:46 PM Ella Burke: Of *course* not. 10:34:05 PM Canto: Hughes: Think of it as a trial run. We'll see how you work together. 10:34:40 PM Josie: Well. Should we head out now? 10:35:23 PM Canto: Hughes: By all reports, the activity is more intense after the sun goes down. Lunch first? 10:35:57 PM Josie: Lunch sounds lovely. 10:37:02 PM Canto: Hughes: I know the best place. 10:37:09 PM Canto: He smiles at Josie. 10:37:20 PM Canto: Caspar visible rolls his eyes and clears his throat. 10:37:37 PM Josie: Where? 10:39:29 PM Canto: Hughes: Downtown. You're all invited, of course. You take a lady out for dinner. Not lunch. 10:40:33 PM Josie: Do you? I've never taken one out. 10:40:46 PM Hank: Hank shrugs. 10:42:15 PM Canto: Hughes smiles. "Shall we?" He puts an arm out for Ella *and* Josie. Not Hank. Sorry Hank. 10:42:55 PM Josie: Josie hesitates and lets Ella choose first. 10:43:49 PM Hank: Hank will follow, cane-less. 10:45:50 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke has no idea what the ettiquite in this situation is, and gets up on her own. "Lunch first." "THEN ghostly shenanigans." She then starts walking to the door. 10:46:53 PM Canto: Hughes blins, then offers an arm to Josie. 10:47:24 PM Josie: Josie takes his arm, genteelly. 10:47:46 PM Canto: So, you guys go to lunch. Any questions for Hughes or Caspar? 10:48:00 PM Hank: Hank is a listener at this point. 10:48:03 PM Josie: Josie asks for any information on the theater. 10:48:30 PM Josie: Josie including any mysteeeeerious deaths, burnings-down or local hellmouths. 10:49:21 PM Canto: There is absolutely nothing interesting about the theater. It was built in 1912, there were no deaths, they put on a few shows, and then it closed because the owner left town and couldn't sell it. 10:50:30 PM | Edited 10:50:37 PM Josie: ((Indian burial ground, local cultist activity... the usual suspects.)) 10:50:42 PM Canto: It is not built on any hellmouths, ancient burial grounds, or locations with cult activity. It is not built over the ruins of a cyclopean city carved from the living rock and composed of basalt monoliths. 10:52:38 PM | Edited 10:52:51 PM Canto: It was not designed by any freemasons or known occultists. It was designed by an architect named James Smith, who is still alive with many grandchildren and a dog. 10:54:07 PM Canto: Beyond the fact that it is a pretty piece of architecture, there is nothing remarkable about it. 10:55:21 PM Josie: Josie that's it! 10:59:05 PM Canto: Then you guys finish up your food. Hughes sends you guys with a car and directions to the theater in question. 11:00:08 PM Josie: Josie takes the keys and drives. Even though she is a card-carrying woman. 11:01:07 PM Canto: It's around three in the afternoon when you find yourselves standing in front of the theater. The windows are boarded up, having long ago been pilfered for their glass. You were given keys to get in, of course. 11:02:20 PM | Edited 11:02:27 PM Hank: Hank will attempt to open the doors of the car for the ladies... but won't race them. 11:02:30 PM Josie: Josie lets him do *that* of course! 11:02:40 PM Josie: Josie also lets him open the doors to the theater. 11:03:53 PM | Edited 11:03:55 PM Hank: Hank will do that too! 11:04:18 PM Ella Burke: Welp, let's go find out what in the void we're getting ourselves into. 11:05:15 PM Hank: ...I'd say ladies first, but might be better if I did. 11:05:40 PM Josie: Josie frowns. 11:05:44 PM Josie: There *is* something in there. 11:05:51 PM Canto: There's a lantern just inside the front door, which is good, because it's freaking dark and there's no power. 11:05:57 PM Hank: How d'you... never mind. 11:06:01 PM Josie: Not... minds exactly, but *something.* 11:07:36 PM Hank: Hank frowns and takes the lantern, turning it on. 11:08:31 PM Josie: ... I'm not sure what it is, but we should be careful. 11:08:33 PM Josie: Josie shivers. 11:09:00 PM Ella Burke: Thanks for the warning. 11:09:40 PM Hank: Hank steps inside. 11:10:11 PM Canto: There's a definite feeling of oppression as you walk inside. It seems a bit colder inside as well. 11:10:26 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke follows cautiously. 11:11:02 PM Josie: Josie goes last. 11:11:18 PM Josie: I think Mr. Hughes was flirting with us. 11:11:27 PM Canto: Currently, you're in the lobby of the theater. There are a couple of ticket boxes, and an old, rotting carpet beneath your feet. 11:11:55 PM Hank: Not so much an *us* on that one, ma'am. 11:12:14 PM Josie: Well, not you, Mr. Stevenson. 11:12:19 PM Josie: Miss Burke and I. 11:13:03 PM Hank: Still what I meant. 11:13:33 PM Ella Burke: Is that what that was? Huh. 11:14:10 PM Hank: Hank heads for the theater proper. 11:14:16 PM Josie: Josie follows them. 11:14:31 PM Josie: Yes. ... I hope he's not expecting anything. Just because we work for him doesn't mean we're *that* type. 11:14:51 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke continues on, looking around curiously. 11:15:12 PM Canto: There's a couple sets of double doors that lead to audience seating. There's a door on the side that you suspect leads to backstage, and a flight of stairs up that lead to a small balcony. 11:15:56 PM Hank: ...haven't spent much time in stage theaters. Any preferences? 11:16:20 PM Josie: Backstage. 11:16:25 PM Josie: And then under the stage. 11:16:30 PM Canto: You guys hear a small smattering of applause coming from behind the double doors. 11:17:50 PM Hank: Hank opens the door to backstage then! 11:18:17 PM Canto: The scattered claps are joined by more, and it's turning into full-blown applause. 11:18:46 PM Hank: Hank eyes the double doors. 11:19:33 PM Josie: Josie listens. 11:20:17 PM Hank: Hank steps over and opens the double doors. 11:21:15 PM Josie: Josie whispers: What *is* that. It's not a ... presence, it's... 11:21:46 PM Canto: The applause stops suddenly as Hank opens the doors to the empty audience seating. It used to be full of seats, but most of them are gone. The few that remain are mostly collapsed and rotting. 11:24:21 PM Josie: ... creepy. 11:24:30 PM Hank: Eh. 11:26:21 PM Josie: You two heard the applause too, right? 11:26:28 PM Hank: Yes'm. 11:28:49 PM Ella Burke: Yep. 11:30:16 PM Josie: ... I was going to say "good," but I'm not sure it is. 11:30:21 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke slooooowly looks down at something (or nothing. :P) 11:31:42 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke then turns to look behimd herself. 11:31:59 PM Hank: ...see something, miss? 11:32:42 PM Josie: ... what do you see? 11:32:58 PM Ella Burke: I don't think so, but I certainly FELT something. 11:33:39 PM Josie: What did you feel? 11:34:22 PM Ella Burke: Something touched the back of my leg for a bit. 11:34:26 PM Canto: There's a blood-curdling scream! Comes from the stage, specifically the backstage area. 11:34:39 PM Josie: Josie runs toward the scream! 11:34:43 PM Hank: Hank rushes towards it! 11:35:15 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke follows,not wanting to get separated. 11:37:44 PM Canto: The halo of the lantern light illuminates a grisly scene, a handsome man lying face down in seriously out-of-fashion clothes lying in a pool of his own blood. It looks like he spent his last breaths drawing a message with his own blood. "LET US OUT". 11:38:35 PM Hank: Hank frowns. 11:39:40 PM Ella Burke: Ella Burke looks suitably disturbed! 11:39:51 PM Canto: The lantern goes out. 11:40:08 PM Josie: ... all right, the important thing is not to panic. 11:40:09 PM Hank: Hank attempts to relight it. 11:40:32 PM Josie: Josie kneels down in the dark to check on the guy lying down. 11:40:54 PM Ella Burke: Right. That and staying together. 11:41:28 PM | Edited 11:42:27 PM Canto: The body is gone when the lantern is relit. Though the letters LET US OUT is still spelled out, though it seems to have been burnt into the stage's floorboards. 11:41:50 PM Josie: Josie stands up again. 11:41:56 PM Josie: ... he's gone. If he was ever really there. 11:42:11 PM Josie: Josie takes a deep breath. 11:42:41 PM Hank: You all right, ma'am? 11:44:25 PM Hank: Hank runs a finger over one of the letters to see if it's textured. 11:44:52 PM Josie: Josie 's eyes widen suddenly, for no apparent reason. 11:45:35 PM Canto: It's burned into the floorboards. Actually feels a little warm. 11:45:48 PM Hank: Guess that's the answer to the first question. 11:46:31 PM Josie: ... they just keep... 11:46:38 PM Josie: They just say "Let us out." Over and over and over again. 11:46:39 PM Canto: The feeling of oppression you've been feeling is even stronger here than it was in the lobby. 11:46:41 PM Josie: Josie shivers. 11:47:41 PM Hank: Outta where? 11:48:23 PM Ella Burke: And how? 11:48:57 PM Josie: I... I don't know. 11:49:08 PM Josie: It was like a barrage. Everyone everywhere talking, loud, all at once. 11:49:17 PM Josie: Josie is a little bit paler than she was. 11:49:21 PM Hank: ...didn't have to try? 11:50:23 PM Ella Burke: Are you okay, Josie? 11:51:36 PM Josie: I had to let my guard down, but I'm fine. 11:52:18 PM Canto: It's all quiet now! 11:53:12 PM Josie: Let's keep... looking around. 11:53:15 PM Hank: Where d'you think you get under the stage? 11:55:35 PM Josie: There's a trapdoor. But there'll usually be a ladder or something backstage as well. 11:55:59 PM Hank: You're the expert here, Miss Black, what do you think we're looking for? 11:57:39 PM Josie: I'm not sure. 11:57:48 PM Josie: Something that wants to escape, certainly. 11:58:05 PM Hank: Do *we* want them to? 11:58:16 PM Josie: ... no, not until we figure out who it or they are, no. 11:58:41 PM Josie: And we should be careful, too. A lot of stages have multiple trapdoors and we don't want one to open when we're standing on it, as the ground could be 20 feet down. 11:59:34 PM Hank: Hank eyes the stage and starts for the edge of the curtain 11:59:49 PM Canto: The curtain is half-rotted and collapsed, but it's there! 11:59:51 PM Josie: Josie follows. AM Hank: Think this much disrepair is normal? AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke also follows. AM Josie: Well, Mr. Hughes did ssay no one's been here for a while. AM Hank: Maybe Mr. Hughes would be better off knockin' her down and starting fresh. AM Canto: So, headed backstage? AM Hank: It's younger'n I am. Only 'bout twenty years. AM Hank: Yep. AM Josie: Josie nods. AM Josie: ... it might not help, if something is underneath the theater. AM Hank: Well, stick close to me, you two. AM Canto: As you head to the backstage area, you hear the phantom audience again. This time a smattering of muffled laughter that grows and becomes more boisterous. And then quickly starts bordering on hysterical. AM Josie: Josie does. AM Hank: They say ships're haunted. Some of 'em anyway. AM Hank: Sometimes you'll be workin' and see something outta the corner of your eye. But if you look straight at it, it disappears. AM Hank: Seems same thing might be happening here. AM Josie: ... wouldn't they be sailors, though? And... friendly to other sailors? AM Josie: I'm... I don't know if this is a friendly thing. AM Hank: Can't say. Might be, might not. AM Hank: Hank starts looking for a way under the stage. AM Canto: The cacaphony of hysterical laughter fades, until there's just one guy still laughing -- but he just doesn't stop. AM Canto: You find a small door that you think will lead under the stage. AM Josie: ... hello? AM Hank: ...If you ladies want to stay here, I don't blame ya. AM Hank: Hank opens it. AM Ella Burke: Nope. We're sticking together. AM Canto: The laughter is coming from the audience again. AM | Edited 12:11:38 AM Canto: The door is locked! AM Josie: Josie sticks with them, yep yep yep. AM Josie: ... do either of you know how to pick a lock? Or maybe one of Mr. Hughes' keys work... AM Hank: Hank tries the keys! AM Canto: Keys don't work. You dont' find a key that fits. AM Hank: Hank takes a deep breath and puts his hand over the lock, trying to move the metal so it'll open. AM Josie: ... oh, of course, how silly of me... AM Canto: After a few moments, the knob and lock mechanism start to shudder, then just kind of fall out of the door! AM Hank: Hank stares at it. AM Canto: You kind of compacted/shrunk it a bit. AM Josie: That was amazing, Mr. Stevenson! AM Hank: If you say so, ma'am. AM Hank: Hank takes the lantern and heads down. AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke follows. "Now hopefully we can find out what in the starry void is going on around here." AM Josie: ... call me Josie. Or if you don't feel you know me that well yet, Dr. Black. AM Canto: The laughter hasn't stopped. It's toeing the line between eerie and irritating now. AM Josie: Josie goes last again. AM Canto: You go under the stage. You find... a thing. A gray cylinder, about a yard tall and two feet in diameter. It's made out of some kind of metal with a weird dimpled texture. The top of the cylinder is take up by a mass of tubes that seem to be transparent with some kind of glowy-blue fluid pulsing within them, leading to a large box just beside the cylinder. All of you feel really weird. Tingly. AM Hank: ....never seen anything like that before. AM Ella Burke: That is certainly something. AM Hank: Hank steps a little closer to see if he can recognize any parts or functions to it, as if it was a machine. AM Josie: Josie shivers. AM Josie: ... maybe something is trapped in there. AM Canto: There don't seem to be any sort of moving parts. No buttons, no switches. AM Hank: Hmm... don't look like any engine or machine I've ever worked on. AM Hank: Must be doin' something though. AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke tentatively extends a thin tendril of shadow towards the thing. AM Hank: Think this is where we go find Mr. Hughes and Mr. Quentin and tell them what we found? AM Canto: The tendril slowly reaches out toward the device... then goes faster and faster. AM Canto: Rushing toward it! AM Josie: I'm not... what is *that*? AM Ella Burke: Oh drat. AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke severs it, letting the cylinder attract what remains of the tendril. AM Hank: ....maybe it siphons power from people and does something to it. AM Josie: ... AM Canto: The shadows just kind of turn into normal shadows once Ella stops concentrating on it. AM Josie: Josie takes a step back. AM Canto: It sits there! AM Josie: ... I don't feel like we should just leave it there, but... AM Hank: I don't really fancy pokin' holes in unknown machines. Never know what'll happen. Could explode for all we know. AM Canto: It kinda makes a 'thrum' noise. AM Hank: Hank listens closer. Which part's it coming from and does it sound rotational or pistonal? Repetitive or just once? Too many questions? AM Hank: Hank holds the lantern up absently. "Here, hold this a second." AM Canto: You can't really tell where it's coming from. AM Josie: Josie takes a couple steps closer and then backs away. AM Josie: That's the source. For sure. AM Josie: If we knew what "us" consisted of... but we don't. AM Josie: I suppose we better go tell Mr. Hughes. AM Hank: Hmm? Oh, yes. Probably. AM Ella Burke: Hmmmm... AM Canto: So. Whatcha gonna do? AM | Edited 12:38:48 AM Hank: Hank reaches forward and touches the cylinder with his fingertips, checking for vibrations, mostly. AM Josie: What're you... AM Canto: It is cold to the touch. Weirdly sticky. AM Hank: Hank touches the box! AM Canto: It's even colder. Though not sticky. AM Hank: Hank sniffs the sticky stuff. AM Josie: ... what is it? AM Canto: There's no sticky stuff. The metal just felt sticky. There's no residue. AM Hank: ((oh, lol)) AM Hank: Hank shakes his head. "Don't know. Nothin' moving. It's gotta do something, somehow, but I can't figure it." AM Ella Burke: Ella Burke creates a rather large ball of shadow and feeds it to the machine once Hank is not too near to it. AM Josie: Josie tries to remember if she's seen something like this before. AM Canto: The device draws the shadow in for as long as Ella concentrates on it. THe blob of shadow slowly morphis into a vaguely humanoid shape. AM Josie: What do you want? AM Canto: It makes an inhuman shriek and flies away from the device! Or it starts to, before it gets drawn back to the device as if reeled back. The shadow touches the cylinder and disappates. AM Hank: .... AM Hank: ....Well, seems that's our prison. AM Josie: ... is it some sort of a ghost container? AM Josie: ((Who you gonna call!)) AM Josie: I think... I think it's full of ectoplasm. AM Hank: Well, I could probably break it open easy enough, but do we want to? AM Josie: ... it would let all the ghosts out. AM Josie: I'm not sure if it would let them go free or not, or go... home. AM Hank: Home like... heaven or hell? Or what? AM Ella Burke: Wherever they're bound. AM Josie: Yes. AM Josie: But I'm not sure if opening it will let them go or let them go on. AM Canto: *thrumthrumthrumthrumthrum* It continues to thrum! AM Hank: S'pose we could ask Mr. Hughes or Mr. Quentin what they think. They probably know more'n we do. AM Hank: 'sides... we're supposed to find out *if* it's haunted and what's causing it. Never said we were supposed to stop it. AM Ella Burke: ((Is it any louder than before?)) AM Canto: Nope. AM Josie: Right. Let's go. AM Hank: Hank takes the lantern and heads back towards the front. AM Canto: You guys leave! Everything feels a lot more normal when you're back on the street. AM Josie: Josie takes a deep breath. AM Canto: You call up Caspar and explain what you found, I assume. AM Josie: That was.... unsettling. AM Josie: Josie does, sure!